


Blindly In Muted Love

by fuckitupconner



Series: Mute!Blind Klance AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Big Gay Love Story, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blind Character, Blind Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Developing Relationship, Disabled Character, Disabled Character of Color, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Guitarist Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Coran (Voltron), Human Krolia (Voltron), Human Lotor (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Korean Keith (Voltron), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Matt Holt & Keith Friendship, Minor Kolivan/Krolia (Voltron), Minor Original Character(s), Must Read, Mute Keith (Voltron), Near Death Experiences, One Big Happy Family, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pansexual Matt Holt, Parent Thace (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Adam (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), SO MANY TAGS!!, Sad and Happy, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Slow Romance, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Strong Female Characters, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Supportive Krolia (Voltron), Supportive Shiro (Voltron), Tags May Change, Trans Male Pidge | Katie Holt, minor Lotor, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckitupconner/pseuds/fuckitupconner
Summary: Keith, a mute senior, living with Adam and Shiro, was recently suspended due to certain events. Allowing Lance, a blind senior, to take his spot in his class. There, he hears of Keith's "troubling" and "rebellious" behaviour. Leading him to make a few new friends, meeting up with old, and getting to know a silent but creative and wild young Keith. This leads the two young man to work through struggles together and try to help one another cope with their disadvantages.





	Blindly In Muted Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a twitter au but it was shit so I'm like writing it now so I hope y'all love what I got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i love the broganes family eye

**!Ring!**

**!!Ring!!**

**!!Ring!!!**

  
Keith lifted his drowsy head, brushing his long bands out of his eyes and grabbed his phone, turning off the alarm and threw it onto the carpet floor. He laid back down to finish catching his Z’s but only a few seconds in Shiro knocked and burst through,

“Morning! I baked some eggs, toast and actually used a recipe to make these Brazilian Bom-Bocado! Adam is chugging down on them, so you might wanna hurry if you want to try it. Hey, aren’t you suppose to be getting ready for school?”

Keith sighed and got up, rubbing his eyes and revealing his messy hair.

“Oh. I see Grumpy doesn’t want to get outta bed. Well, I’d let you stay, but you’re failing in math and Adam I agreed that you bring it up to at least a C or B to let you lounge. Anyways, you want your emo jacket from the dryer?” He asked with a chuckle.

He rolled his eyes and nodded, standing up to grab his phone and went out to the kitchen. Adam waved, chuckling when Keith slammed his head on the table. “I see someone stayed up. Jeez, I should’ve never got you that guitar. Did you make a new song yet?” He asked, eating a Bom-Bocados.

Keith’s eyes lit up and nodded, he shot up from the table and ran to grab his guitar. Running back in with a paper, he placed it down on the table. He took a sec to read the paper before strumming on the guitar, focusing on the cords and melody he created within his mind. Shiro came back into the kitchen with Keith’s jacket, walking in on Keith’s sweet, but calming guitar solo.

He finished, opening his eyes and smiled nervously while the two proud fathers clapped. Adam even getting up to hug him, “Oh my god! You’re doing amazing!”

Shiro joined in, picking up the two in the hug. “Aah! Who knew I’d have such a talented bro-son and then there’s Adam.” Adam scoffed with a smile and pulled his cheek, “Hmm? Was n’t I the  
one who taught him? Hm?! And the one who married you!” He said teasingly.

Shiro set them down, letting Keith change out of his PJs and started play fighting with Adam. Keith smiled at his dads, taking his guitar and sheet paper with him into the room. He threw him onto his bed, sleeping his jean leggings on and grey shirt on, and finished the outfit with his signature red ‘n’ white crop top jacket. But there was something missing…His fingerless gloves! He started to panic, more than when he would lose his phone. He searched his room, lifting up his mattress, sheets, looking under his desk, laptop, and everywhere in his room. Before he could panic any longer, Shiro threw his gloves to him, “Sorry bud! They were in the wash.”

Keith took a deep sigh of relief. He looked at his gloves and slipped them on. He always kept them close, even if they weren’t being worn. It and few items were the last things Keith had that were from his father. The gloves he wore were his father, Tex, firefighting gloves. He still had the boots and jacket stuffed away, deep in his closet. Only Shiro and Adam know of his father, given that they were the ones to help, raise and adopt him from such a dark time in his young life. Keith took a second to stare at them, he didn't feel the best at that so staring only brought a few flashbacks of Tex and his horseback riding.

“Hey, Keith! Help me take down Adam’s pillow fort...Hey? You okay?” Shiro busted in, but quickly noticed Keith’s frown and streaming tear. He went over and sat beside Keith, who looked at him and sighed.

Keith signed, “Just remember a memory of Tex...That’s all.”

“Oh...Buddy.” He frowned, hugging Keith who gave in and leaned into Shiro. The two sat in silence, with the occasional sniff from Keith.

“Are you two plotting or something?” Adam came in but saw the frowning two. “Oh, what’s wrong? oh no, Keith didn’t lose his gloves did he?”

“No, no. He just got reminded of Tex.” Shiro explained, patting Keith back with his synthetic robotic hand.

“Oh..Aw, Keith.” Adam quickly came over and hugged him. Keith cried for a second or two before sighing and removing himself from the hug. He turned and signed, “Thanks guys, but I better hurry and get to school.”

The two nodded but gave Keith a quick hug as they headed out and gave him some privacy. Keith got together his belongs, putting his guitar in his case and his music journal into his backpack as well. He slid one biker boots and put his hair up into a ponytail and hightailed it out of his room. He gave his dad's a hug before bolting out the door, saddling up on his bike and took off.

“Did he even put a helmet on,” Adam asked, laying on Shiro’s lap.

“Probably not,” Shiro replied with a chuckle.

* * *

 Though there was traffic, Keith was able to squeeze his way through the lanes during [city/state name] rush hour. He pulled up to his school, Garrison, Sandra high. It was Keith’s final year, senior year and he was just ready to finish it as much as the rest of the seniors. He parked his bike, chaining it and ran inside before the bell rung. Luckily, his first class was right next to the door.

Quietly, he walked in as his teacher, Mr. Iverson began to list their studies of the day and the homework that was due. Unfortunately, he noticed Keith and loudly sighed. “Well, well. Look who finally rode in to join us today. I do hope you have those papers I assigned over the weekend, Shirogane.”

Keith gave him a blank look, taking a seat and grabbed out his journal and started making his doodles and next solo.

“Keith! Did you even acknowledge what I just said? Did you–!?”

Before he could continue, Keith stood up, grabbing a folder of papers and stomped over to him. He shoved the papers to Iverson and returned to his seat and resumed his work. Iverson didn’t take too kindly to Keith’s moody attitude.

“I see. If you’re going to give me attitude…” He began, opening the folder and took one of the papers out. Using a pen, he began to grade it, vocalizing his comments and marks on the paper to the class. Leading to them to stare at Keith who was already wanting to ditch this class. If that didn’t add insult to injury, a known face sat next to him, James.

“Overall grade, D-,” Iverson announced, finishing the first paper and proceeded to the next.

“Hey, hey, hey! Emo.” James said, annoyingly poking Keith’s shoulder.

“Overall grade, C-.” He continued, taking out the final paper. But found it was a sheet of guitar cord notes and on the back lyrics. “What in earth's name…? I never assigned this.”

“Read it! Read it!” A group of dude said loudly, taking enjoyment of picking on poor Keith.

Iverson turned the paper, reading off the lyrics,  
 _  
“With my world seeming to crash and burn. I just want to give up, crash n burn…Crashing...  
Like a motorcycle on a slick road. Living in a world where no one can hear a voice, my voice,_  
_I wonder if I’m the tree no one hears._  
_The raindrop among thousands._  
_That lonely toy on a shelf. A glove that has no hand…”_

He stopped, looking to Keith whose face was red and covered. Iverson didn’t know what to say, but before he could make any excuse, the group of common bullies used this as material. “Ha! What the fuck. You trying to be edgy. You depressed or something?” The small group of girls and boys said, “Stop trying to be so fake and woke.”

Keith had enough and stormed out, taking the paper. He ran outside, grabbing his bike and reversed but forgot the chain, causing him to jerk back and fall off. He landed in on the wet ground as it rained harder. He angrily got up kicking the sidewalk, and unchained his bike and sped off into traffic. The rain that fell on his eyes hid his following tears as he speeds through stop lights, cars, and various other obstacles.

Eventually, he landed himself in the countryside, the foothills to be specific. Stopping in an empty parking lot. The rain had stomped which let him take a walk down a dirt road, sitting on a bench next to a tall alpine tree. He held his face, finally breaking. He was sick of it. Of it all. Sick of James, the bullies, Iverson and school in general. The teachers never bother to take a step to stop the bullying, leaving him to defend himself but would only lead to his nearly weekly suspensions. Sandra knows of his history, his father, once a student, thus using Tex against Keith when disciplining him on the person he must be and strive for.

“I’ll never be like him...I don’t even know him!” Keith thought, getting up and took out his pocket knife and stabbed the tree. “Am I really just some bad example…” He felt his phone ring, he looked at it, it was Shiro. He angrily threw his phone. Taking the knife out of the tree. He threw it as well and looked up to the tree. “I’m the tree no one hears fall…”

Keith started climbing the tree, hearing the ring of his phone in the distance. He felt a wave of guilt, causing him to pause but the overlapping voices in his voice practically shoved everything else out, even rationality. He continued to climb until reaching the near top, if not the middle. Giving him a wide view of a ranch and its home with smoke coming out of its chimney.

He should feel happy. He should be astonished by this view, with the sun complimenting the beautiful ranch and house. But he felt numb, only mixed of negative emotions. He should be happy for having such loving dads, though he is, he often feels self-pressure to be their perfect son and brother. To be the optimistic, charismatic, and bright man his father was, at least what he’s been told.

Keith sighed, loosening his grip on the tree. Standing on the branch, the wind blew through his hair as he looked down, continuing to hear the voices and the only thing that was louder than them was the gusts of wind that at that just muffled them.

He gave in to them. Leaning back and felt the fast gusts of wind against him until hitting the ground.

* * *

“Keith! Please! Keith!” A voice cried.

He slowly opened his eyes his vision blurred but was able to make out who it was, it was Shiro. Adam was on his right, holding the ice bag within a cloth on Keith's head. “Keith! Are you okay?!”  
It took him a second to realize what happened and where he is. He nodded and looked around. The house didn’t look familiar, seeing the pictures along the walls of children. “Where...Where am I?” He signed slowly, his hands shaky still.

“When we tried calling you, the 5th time, a young man answered the phone. He saw you on the ground and told us he took you in. Then we got a call by Sam, telling us you had ditched and ran off, we already had made our way here when we were called.” Shiro explained, helping Keith to sit up.

Keith still felt shaken up. He was frankly surprised Sam knew of him ditching. He gripped the blanket around him. Warming his cold and shaky body.

Everything was quiet until a woman came over with a plate of tamales, “How is the el joven?” She asked, placing the plater on the coffee table. “Oh, mi hijo was so worried. Thank goodness ol’Kaltenecker ran to find him.” She said with an accent.

“Thank you, Mrs. McClain. You have no idea how grateful we are, if there’s anything we can do,” Shiro thanked her, bowing but was lightly hit with a tamale.

“Oh hush! Just call me Benita,” She said in a cheery tone, “Don’t need a favour or anything. But if you must, then I’d take you as taking a bite of my new tamale recipe as your return.”

Adam and Keith laughed. Shiro chuckled and took a bite, his face lit up. “It's so good! Gracias!” He thanked and handed a tamale each to Adam and Keith.

She smiled and took the empty plater, waving to Keith. “Hi! Your padres, uh, ah fathers, were telling all ‘bout you! They were awfully worried to have heard you were passed out on the ground or did you fall…? Hang on,” She said, walking over to the stairs. “Lance!” There was a small before there was a loud “Ha?!”

“¿Qué dijiste que pasó?” She yelled.

“Yo escuchado una ruido sordo mientras para caminar Kaltenecker!” The voice yelled back. “Yo fuimos a verificar qué eso estaba, encontró él en la suelo!”

“Gracias! Ahora ven abajo!” She turned back to them, “Lance said he found poor Keith on the ground after hearing a thud while he walking our cow, Kaltenecker.”

Adam looked concerningly at Keith who already his face buried in the pillow. Shiro bowed again before Lance slid down the railing. “I heard this party needed someone to liven it up?”

“This is my third oldest son. Lance!” She said, grabbing Lance by his ear and squeezed his face.  
“Aaah! Mamá!” He chuckled, releasing himself from his mothers grasp. Lance stumbled, holding his arms out and held out his hand. “Sir Lance, glad to meet you...Adam, right?”

He was facing away from them, his mother quickly turned him around to face Shiro. “No, hijo, this is Takashi Shirogane or Shiro.”

“Hello!” Shiro greeted him, shaking his hand with his synthetic robot arm. “Thank you for helping Keith.”

“Aw, don’t mention it.” Lance shrugged, feeling Shiro's robotic hand. “Wow, is your hand...like, robotic?”

Keith looked up, he saw Lance’s gray eyes and bright smile. He got up, motioning Adam. Keith went over Lance and his mother, he bowed with his hand clapped before returning the blanket and went out the door.

“You go and take him to the car Takashi, I’ll say goodbye,” Adam whispered to Shiro, turning to the McClains. “Again, thank you! If you need anything, this is me and Takashi’s numbers.”

“Gracias.” Lance’s mother thanked, motioning Lance to Adam.

“No problem! That’s what an awesome, heroic paladin does!” He said with a smug expression.

“Paladin..?” Adam questioned.

“Oh, ha, just a pilot fighter from a show. It’s a reboot isn’t that good but eh. Anyways! You should get going. Uh, I hope Keith feels better.” He said, scratching his head and shook Adam’s hand.

He nodded, giving Benita a cheek kiss and hug and caught up with the others. Hopping into the car and drove them back home. Keith's bike was in the back, while Shiro had Keith's phone and knife. The ride back was painfully quiet. Shiro and Adam shared concerned looks, knowing they need to talk to him. 

"Keith...If...If anything is happening at school, please come to us.  We were worried sick, but, whatever you did...Um, it's..." Adam scrambled to his words, not entirely useful or good at comforting, especially with Keith.

Shiro turned to Keith, "Hey, I know that you might be going through some rough days. Doesn't help with your...um, muteness? But know if anyone is bullying on you, tell me or Adam. We'll take care of it. And, whatever happened at the tree...You don't need to tell us why, or anything."

Keith nodded, his forehead pinned against the window. Getting out of the car the moment they pulled up and rushed inside to confine himself in his room, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lance speaking spanish makes my uwus burst


End file.
